Avengers Teach at Midtown High
by TrebleNerd011
Summary: The Avengers, being the good people they are, accepted the offer from Midtown High to take over classes for a week. Something about them being good role models. The only issue is their youngest member attends Midtown High, though his superhero identity is only known to the Avengers team. Hilariousness and payback ensue.(Based off of a story I found on AO3, pm me if you want a link)
1. Worst Monday Ever

By this point in time, Peter knew all of the Avengers, and could easily talk to any one of them, or a group, and not feel like a _complete_ idiot. As both Spider-Man or Peter Parker. He still was by far the youngest, but sometimes he had that going for him.

Then this happened-

Peter was sitting in Chemistry, minding his own business until the end of the period. It wasn't that he didn't like Chem, it was just so _easy_. The loudspeakers crackling pulled everyone out of their minds and into the real world.

"Good afternoon Midtown High! We have a surprise for you coming up next week. Some of your teachers will be replaced by other people that should be familiar faces to you all, but I highly doubt you have met them this closely. That's all."

The speakers crackled again, then when silent. Everyone in the class started whispering to each other about who would be replacing their teachers, how long they would be here, and why their teachers were being replaced in the first place. Peter just rolled his eyes and went back into his head. What were a few new faces in the halls going to do to him?

Oh if only he knew.

* * *

Later that day back at the Avengers tower, said teenager walked into the penthouse after getting home from school.

"I'm here!" Peter called out, then helped himself to some food. He didn't dare touch the pop tarts, let to "feel the wrath of the mighty Thor" or whatever it was the Asgardian had said considering the pastry. Not hearing anyone around, Peter just shrugged it off and headed to his lab to do some cool science thing. It was Friday, homework was for Sunday night.

After a half hour of silence in the penthouse, he became suspicious. It was never that there wasn't a note left, a voicemail, a text, or even a missed call, and yet there be no one there to make a sound. Even with his super-hearing, Peter couldn't find anything besides the buzzing of machines going off every so often.

Leaving his lab, he went downstairs a few levels out of the Avengers part of the tower, but still in the higher up ranks. He swiped his card, which granted him access to everywhere except places that only Tony had. Peter asked to see Pepper, and her secretary let him in for a few minutes.

"Oh, hello Peter," she said, arranging some papers on her desk.

"Hey, uhh… where is everyone? Are they having another prank war or something?" Peter asked, sitting down on one of the chairs at Pepper's desk.

Pepper raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "I have no idea. Usually, when there's a war I get called into both sides to come up with pranks."

Peter suddenly face-palmed. "Wow I'm an idiot," he muttered under his breath. Speaking louder, he said, "Friday, where are the rest of the Avengers?"

"They are in the meeting room on the 72nd floor. I can take you to them if you wish," the AI responded.

"Yes please," he turned around to look at Pepper. "See you around," and ran out of the room back to the elevator. He went down to the 72nd floor and walked over to the meeting room. Hearing voices inside he stopped and tried to hear some of what they were talking about.

"-plan is good?" Peter heard Steve finish. _What are they planning, and why wasn't I involved?_ Peter wondered

"Oh yeah, the kid won't have any idea what's coming for him," Tony answered. Peter's eyes went wide. Usually when Tony referred to "the kid" it was Peter himself.

"Remember, he can't know about any of this before Monday," Nat said, pushing a chair back, presumably to stand up. Peter took that as his cue to leave and ran back to the elevator. He rode it up to the penthouse, then went back to his lab to do something. Before long, the Avengers came up the elevator and split into their respective areas. Tony and Bruce to their labs, Clint, Steve, and Natasha to a training room, with Thor and Bucky to the kitchen.

Peter worked mindlessly for a few hours, trying to make a new upgrade on his Spider suit. Just as he was finishing uploading the new web formula into a shooter, he dropped it and facepalmed. He was seriously not on his game today. The fucking _Avengers_ were going to be replacing his teachers on Monday, and lasting for who knows how long. Honestly, what else could it be? Nerves dropped to his stomach, and Peter groaned. They all knew who he was, with the mask on and off.

This was _not_ going to be a fun few days.

Finally, it was Monday morning. Peter had tried to avoid the other Avengers through the weekend to risk saying something stupid, instead of hiding in his lab doing homework, studying, or making a mostly pointless robot (it was mostly the third option).

Not seeing any of the Avengers up and about at that time made Peter even more suspicious of who the new teachers were going to be. Snatching two pop tarts, he decided to take the fun way and swing out. Peter used his hidden web-shooters to swing out an open window. Well, not open, it was just broken and Tony didn't want anyone up there to fix it. He swung down to a back alley that he knew no one ever went to and headed to school.

Ten minutes later, Peter got to his school, and everyone was still whispering about who would be their new teachers. Peter just rolled his eyes, pulled out his phone, clicked into the Avengers group chat.

7:24- SpideyBoi: _Where was everyone this morning? It was like a ghost town up in the Penthouse today._

7:24- IronDude: _We're fine. Just have a project that we had to get up early for._

7:25- SpideyBoi: _Sure, likely story._

7:25- SpideyBoi: _I'll buy it for now, I have to get to class._

Peter turned off his phone and walked to his homeroom. He didn't see the teacher and groaned. It wasn't Thor then. Or Cap, really. While Steve would have the dramatic entrance, he wouldn't do that on the first day. Peter just sighed and leaned back in his chair waiting for the bell to ring.

He must have fallen asleep because he woke up to Natasha's face too close to his. "Glad someone rejoined the land of the living," Natasha said, smiling too big for the occasion.

"Must you, Nat?" Peter quietly asked the spy.

"Oh this is nothing yet," she whispered right back with a small smirk. Going back to the front of the room, she addressed the rest of the class. "If you couldn't figure it out yet, the Avengers are filling in for your teachers this week. Everyone but Spider-Man will be here, he has other things going on."

You could say other things, but you could also say _being embarrassed at school by his adult teammates for a week_.

Peter had an idea, and smirked slightly, catching Nat's eye. She smirked back at him. This was _not_ going to be a fun week.

Thankfully the bell rung for first period then, and Peter didn't know who to expect for English. Tony and Bruce wouldn't bother with that, they're definitely the science fill-ins. Maybe Thor? What other subject would the Asgardian know about well enough to teach it?

Sure enough, when he walked into the classroom the Asgardian prince was there at the desk. He ditched his usual outfit at least and looked somewhat like he was supposed to be there.

The bell rang, and people (mostly girls) were whispering about how good he looked. Peter just rolled his eyes at them. They didn't realize that technically Thor was 1,500 years old, even though he looked to be in his late twenties. That and the minor fact that he already had a girlfriend. Or the one he wasn't even from Earth, or Midgard, whichever you wanted to call it. Or the other one that he was the God of Thunder. Or maybe it was he was a royal, heir to the throne of Asgard.

"Welcome everyone!" Thor boomed. He then proceeded to take attendance. When he got to Peter's name, he shot a slightly apologetic look to the teen, then moved on. Once finished, he grabbed a stack of papers off the desk and passed one out to everyone.

"Just out of curiosity, I want each of you to fill this out. It won't count towards our grade, obviously. The only one that would do that to you is Tony," Thor said, earning some laughs. Peter just nodded knowingly. Sounded true enough, as Tony could hack the grade portal site in less than five minutes, and make it look like child's play. Maybe Nat could too…

The quiz was about Asgard and the science behind it. Even Peter who had spent months in the tower had no idea on some.

"This isn't bad at all," Peter said as he turned to the next page. "Never mind." The front page was basics, royal family names, important terms, Thor had mentioned all of those. But the next few pages had the science of the Bifrost. Only the things that Jane had mentioned on the rare times she visited the tower were known by Peter. When he finished all he could, he pulled out his phone to the group chat again.

8:08- SpideyBoi: _Really guys. Really_

8:08- IronDude: _Oh you haven't even had me yet :_

8:08- SpideyBoi: _Pstt everyone but Tony, don't tell him I'm skipping his class._

8:09- NatWidow: _I would be in the same place if I was you Peter_

8:09- IronDude: _Nunuh you can't skip it. You can't take my fun away from me. WOW glad to know who's side you're on Nat._

8:09 SpideyBoi: _In that case I'm swinging back to the tower lol_

8:10- MightyThor: _Peter get off your phone, you aren't doing a very good job of hiding it._

At that, Peter looked up at Thor and being the mature superhero he was, stuck his tongue out.

8:11- MightyThor: _Wow so mature._

8:11- SpideyBoi: _I have no idea what you're talking about_

8:12- NatWidow: _Did he stick his tongue out?_

8:12- IronDude: _Please tell me he stuck his tongue out at you_

8:13- MightyThor: _He stuck his tongue out._

8:13- SpideyBoi: _I stuck my tongue out._

8:14- IronDude: _CALLED IT._

8:14- IronDude: _Anyways, what class do you have next?_

8:14- NatWidow: _Excuse me, I said it first._

8:14- SpideyBoi: _Math_

8:14- IronDude: _Awe, that's with Wanda, and we all know how much she loves you._

8:14- SpideyBoi: _I mean after that is Phys which I'm assuming is you or Bruce._

8:15- IronDude: _It's me_

8:15- SpideyBoi: _Yep I'm ditching_

8:15- IronDude: _Please don't, I need you to be my entertainment for the day._

The bell rung then, and everyone went to the front of the room to turn in their papers, then left the room. Peter hurried over to math, where he saw Wanda as he expected. Since he was the first one there, they did their little handshake before everyone else came in.

People soon filed into the room and took their seat.

8:18 IronDude: _Great now he's ignoring me._

8:18 NatWidow: _Did you or did you not just hear the bell ring? Honestly, you think a self-made superhero would be more intelligent than this_

8:18- SpideyBoi: _No, Wanda just likes me so I'm ignoring you people that like to see me suffer_

Peter put his phone away before Tony could respond. He felt the buzz in his pocket but didn't bother to look at it.

"Hey everyone. I uhh… I'm Wanda Maximoff. One of the newer Avengers," Wanda started in her now fading accent. She lifted her hand up, and everyone could see the red light glowing in her hands. "But don't mess with me." She gave them a bright smile, but everyone was set on edge.

Peter knew she wouldn't do anything to hurt his classmates, just embarrass them a little. Not that he cared. Flash was in this class, and he was secretly hoping he would do something and have Wanda flip out. Instead, she passed out a worksheet for them to do that was a review of everything they had done that year. Super easy. Peter finished it in no time at all, and pulled his phone out.

8:20- IronDude: _Excuse me, who was the one that made you an Avenger in the first place and got you access to this chat?_

8:21- IronDude: _Also Nat, hanging around all these teenagers is making me stupid. That and I've already gotten used to tuning them out._

8:21- NatWidow: _It's been one period… what's so wrong with that one class that has you ignoring the rest of the world._

8:21- IronDude: _Don't ask, you don't want to know._

8:49- SpideyBoi: _I thank Cap for that one, seeing he's the reason you looked for me in the first place._

8:49- IronDude: _If I wasn't in the middle of a lesson I would come over and fight you myself._

8:50- SpideyBoi: _Oh yeah? And face Wanda too?_

8:51- IronDude: _Shut it kid_

8:51- SpideyBoi: _Thought so_

8:52- ScarletWanda: _I'm going to start laughing and that's not very professional._

8:53- MighyThor: _Agreed._

8:53- Katniss: _Same. I'm trying to scare some people here, me laughing isn't going to help me with this mission._

8:53- NatWidow: _You all are so stupid, why are you guys being trusted as being teachers for a week_

Tony didn't reply to him, so Peter closed out of the message, not wanting to see Nat insult the rest of the team. He looked up to see Wanda looking at her phone silently laughing. She felt his eyes on her, and looked up and smiled at Peter, still laughing. He continued laughing too, making sure to stay silent. The period was over not long after that, and Peter dragged his feet leaving. "Just my luck. Iron Dude next," Peter muttered to Wanda as he passed.

She just laughed. "You'll be fine. He can't do too much without revealing your other identity." Peter had to agree with that, and waved to Wanda as he left. He walked slowly down the hall not wanting to be in the Physics lab any longer than he needed to be.

When he walked into the room Tony wasn't there, but he still knew he was coming. Peter took a seat at the very back, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Flash was again in this class, and was going on and on about how Peter was lying about the Stark Internship. By the end of the period, he would know the truth, if Tony had anything to do with it.

In traditional Tony style, he walked in 2 minutes late, without a care in the world that he was late. As soon as he walked in everyone was silent, not wanting to be disrespectful. Peter sunk down lower in his chair, but he knew that wouldn't work.

Sure enough, as soon as he started attendance (bottom up), he found Peter. "Well, well, well. I would have thought my intern wouldn't be hiding from me," Tony said with a smirk.

Flash looked stunned and started sputtering. He still didn't believe that Peter was working for Tony. "What's your issue?" Tony asked, walking over to where Flash was sitting.

"Not- nothing sir," Flash stuttered.

Tony smiled and nodded. "Good to know." He walked back over to Peter, and leaned on his desk. "So Pete, how's your day been."

Peter shot his mentor a death glare. "It's going fine. You weren't exactly discrete about planning this."

Now it was Tony's turn to splutter. "When did you figure out? We kept this top secret."

"Next time, try harder. On Friday it was too quiet so I went to make sure nothing had happened and I heard a group talking about 'don't let the kid know' and 'he'll have no idea what's coming for him', one person being you. Not that had to figure out," Peter explained, leaning back in the chair.

"One, how did you get this from that. Two… uggh Jarvis likes you too much," Tony said, then noticed everyone was staring at them. "What?"

Realizing he hasn't done anything for the period so far, Tony finished attendance and started answering questions people had about the Avengers, Iron Man, Stark Industries, if Peter was actually an intern, and the likes. That took up almost all of the period, so Tony didn't have a chance to pull anything. He handed out a paper for them to do for homework, but Peter would have no trouble solving it. It would take him not even five minutes to do in study hall. Even though there was only three minutes left in the period, Tony had to do something.

"Since we still have a few minutes, and no one else seems to have any questions, why don't I have Peter come up here and explain what he does for the Internship?" Tony phrased it as a question, but Peter knew it was more of a demand than a question. Peter shot Tony another death glare, which he returned with a grin.

Accepting his fate, Peter stood up and walked to the front of the room. "Uhh, well, the tech is awesome," Peter started, and glared at Tony when he snorted. He couldn't say much because that would reveal he was _Spider-Man_ , for crying out loud. "I mess around with some of the bots at times, mostly Dum-E and U. They're pretty interesting."

Peter tried to come up with a few more things, but no one could doubt that he did in fact have an internship at Stark Industries. Luckily the bell rung for study hall, and Peter got out of there as fast as he could. Tony couldn't stop him since people were coming up to ask him other questions that they had just thought of. Mostly for autographs though.

He got to his study hall class and saw Natasha there. _Well isn't this just great_ Peter thought to himself. His study hall teacher is the same as his Spanish, so there's a good chance she's also doing that class later in the day. It wasn't that Peter was scared of her, like most of his classmates were, but it's that same issue. Even though she tried to scare him, it didn't work, and it annoyed his fellow spider Avenger.

Nat gave Peter a 'just you wait' look and picked up her phone. Peter quickly took a seat and did the same thing.

10:23- SpideyBoi: _Nat I s2g you pull anything I'm going to fight you later today._

10:24- NatWidow: _Where would you get that idea?_

10:24- SpideyBoi: _Oh you know, Tony. Or the fact that you hate that I'm not scared of you_

10:25- IronDude: _Wait why am I being pulled into this? I didn't do anything_

10:25- Capsicle: _Ok even I don't buy that one_

10:26- IronDude: _Shut it Cap_

10:26- NatWidow: _I won't start anything, but I can't promise I won't continue or finish anything_

10:27- SpideyBoi: _Works for me_

The bell rang, Natasha placed her phone down and stood up to walk around the desk. "For those who somehow don't know, I'm Natasha Romanoff, or the Black Widow. It's highly advised you don't piss me off." She gave a small smile to the class.

Peter tried to hide a short laugh, but it didn't work. Nat looked at him, silently asking him if he really wanted to do that. He raised his hands in surrender and looked away. Even though he wasn't looking, he knew she had a smug look on her face.

"Who here doesn't have anything to do this period?" Natasha asked the class. Half of the class raised their hand including Peter. That worksheet could be done some other time. "I have an idea, and I'm sure some of you will enjoy it. We're going to name two of my teammates, original or new, and you guys are going to vote on who would win in a fight. Sound like fun?" The class nodded and started whispering who she would pick. Peter pulled his phone out yet again.

9:20- SpideyBoi: _Natasha don't you fucking dare_

9:20- Capsicle: _Language_

Peter heard Nat's phone dinging, and she must have too, since she picked it up and started typing. Everyone just heard Nat sighing and shaking her head after reading whatever was causing her phone to ring so much.

9:21- NatWidow: _Me? Whatever would I do?_

9:21- Katniss: _Would you guys cut it out I'm trying to scare my class and my phone going off isn't helping._

9:22- SpideyBoi: _You're going to put yourself against me for this, and if you do we're going down right there. (also fuck off Cap, and turn your phone to silent Clint)_

Nat rolled her eyes visibly and put her phone down again. "Sorry, my friends are being idiots, as always. Anyways, hmm… who should we pick first?"

A kid in the back of the room raised her hand, and Natasha pointed to her. "Uhh, Spider-Man versus Captain America." The class talked amongst themselves for a few minutes, and once everyone quieted down the vote was taken. 10 people thought Cap would win, 2 people thought Spider-Man would win. Those two people were Ned and Peter, for obvious reasons.

"Peter, Ned, why do you think Spidey Boy would win?"

Peter glared at the nickname, but didn't let anyone but Natasha see it. "Come on, Captain's main weapon is his shield, and Spider- _Man_ could just use his webs to take it off of him," Peter explained, putting emphasis on Man. He thought back to Berlin and how many times he had taken Cap's shield, and it was a lot more than the owner of the patriotic shield would admit.

"Fair enough. Everyone else, why would Cap win?"

The other side of the room started saying stuff about experience, strength, and a few other things Peter couldn't quite catch. Strength, that's false. An entire building had fallen on him once, and Peter had lifted it off when he was injured, without his suit. They were pretty even for strength, but the experience he couldn't deny at all. Well… Steve had been frozen in ice for seventy years, that had to make him a little rusty.

"Next!" Natasha pointed to a boy who had his hand raised.

"You versus Hawkeye," the kid said. That one was too easy. Natasha would win that one any day, even if they were both world-class spies.

The rest of the class agreed with Peter for that, and Nat blushed in her traditional way: a little bit of red at her scalp, nothing else to show any emotion. They kept going, until halfway though the period someone had the idea of "Spider-Man versus you!"

Peter looked Natasha straight in the eye, daring her to say something. She accepted his dare, and said, "Oh as if, I could beat him any time."

Peter just looked straight offended. "That's false. Spider would win at least some of them. You guys have basically the same skill set, just he has webs."

"Yeah, and I have assassin training," Natasha quickly retorted.

"Doesn't someone else have assassin training too? And didn't Spider-Man overpower them at some point? Oh, and the metal arm that is supposed to be unstoppable," Peter asked, knowing exactly who it was, and he did in fact beat them at some point. He had meet Bucky in Berlin, and had overpowered his metal arm. Later he learned that he shouldn't have been able to do that, and his strength is insane.

"Yes," she drew out the word, not quite getting what Peter was going at.

"There you go, case closed," Peter said, raising his hands in victory. That earned him a glare from Nat, but she couldn't say anything as that would reveal his identity. His classmates were looking around at each other confused as to why Peter was suddenly being so daring around authority figures. It wasn't like him at all.

"We'll talk about this later," Nat whispered, so silent that only Peter could pick it up with his enhanced hearing. She then turned back to the class to continue paring people up, and debating who would win.

Thankfully the bell run not to long after, and Peter could escape the Black Widow's wrath until after school. He had history though, and Peter had no doubts it would be with Captain America. It didn't help that over half of the people that played the game in study hall with Natasha were in his history class.

Once the bell rang, someone raised their hand and asked, "Who would win in a fight, you or Spider-Man?"

Steve raised his eyebrow, and glanced around the room wondering where that question came from. He lingered just a touch longer on Peter, who shrugged the smallest amount. "We haven't fought except for sparing for training, so I'm not sure," Steve lied. Peter rolled his eyes (why is he doing this so much today wow), and hid his phone to text Steve.

11:06- SpideyBoi: _False, and we both know it_

11:07- Vis: _What keeps going on? I'm sure one other person will get what you're talking about and that's who ever is teaching your class right now._

11:08- SpideyBoi: _True, and it's Cap, so every time we send something his phone plays a line of the national anthem._

11:08- SpideyBoi: _It's hilarious._

Steve finally noticed that his phone kept going off, and started blushing. Peter was laughing internally, knowing he caused most of it. "Sorry about that. Tony changed the buzzer and I have no idea to switch it back. Cons of living your childhood during the Great Depression," Steve explained, and shoved his phone into a pocket of his pants. Peter decided against sending more texts, and looked back up from his lap. _If they can embarrass me, I can embarrass them too_ Peter thought. This might actually be a fun week.

But Steve Rogers being Steve Rogers, had a random person in class tell him a war, era, or date in history they were even partially interested in, and he talked for fifteen minutes about it. Not the 'these are the most boring facts that tell you the details about it' but the random stories from the time that show what it was really like. The class was actually pretty interesting, and Peter learned a lot more than he thought he would during this week.

They got through almost three people, before the bell rang. Their homework was to think of a time period that wasn't mentioned for the rest of the week. Peter dropped all of his books at his locker, and headed to the cafeteria to meet M.J. and Ned.

"Dude, these guys are awesome," Ned told Peter once they got to the lunch line. The cafeteria food wasn't great, but was decent for being school cafeteria food.

Peter shrugged, and moved his tray along the ledge. "You don't know half of it. The chat is blowing up."

"Chat-" Ned looked star-struck. "You're in the Avenger's group chat," he breathed.

"Sadly. Tony is being annoying, Cap is yelling at everyone for swearing, Nat is calling us all idiots, Clint is telling us to stop texting so he can drop out of the vents onto someone without them knowing, Vis is just confused, Thor can't hardly type a full sentence, Wanda is loving it as much as I am, Bruce I think blocked us because we're that annoying, and T'Challa has no idea why we're using such 'ancient' technology. It's not that much different from any other group chat," Peter explained, grabbing a wrapped up sandwich.

"Still, it's the _Avengers_. Anyone in this school would kill to be in that chat," Ned said, following Peter's lead in grabbing a sandwich. They checked out their food, then headed back to their regular corner seats.

"I'm going to be surprised if at the end of this week I'm not revealed," Peter said once they got to their table.

"And- well, would you be cool with that?" Ned asked, starting to eat. Peter thought about it. It would be nice to not have to hide anymore. The public knew who all the other Avengers were behind their masks, if they even wore one.


	2. Crazy genius T-minus five minutes

**AN: Wow guys I never expected this much from this! Almost 50 followers in 2 days! I'm hoping to keep this up for as long as I can, but if I suddenly drop off the internet please don't hate me ;-;. This chapter is a bit shorter, but I wanted the cut-off to make more sense so I did it here. Anyways, lets get into the next chapter!**

* * *

Peter and Ned finished up their lunches, grateful that none of the Avengers had decided to eat in the cafeteria today. Neither of them could see any of the Avengers eating the school's food, especially Tony. They ran to their lockers, then down to the locker rooms for gym. Their class gathered in the hall outside the gym, waiting for their teacher to show up. Peter's Spidey senses told him someone was in the air vents, so their teacher had to be Clint.

When he didn't come down for five minutes the class started to get restless. They didn't know where their teacher was, and wanted to do something instead of standing by the gym freezing. Peter threw all caution to the wind and called up to the ceiling, "I know you're up there."

A panel of the air vents moved to the side and Clint fell down from it, scaring the people that hadn't seen the panel move. "Come on Pete, just had to ruin the fun for me," Clint said clapping Peter's shoulder. Peter glared at the man but didn't say anything. The gym was set up for dodgeball, something Peter never really liked, until after he got his powers. He tried to not use them as much as he could, but he couldn't stop the Spidey senses. And there was no way he was ignoring them either.

They split into teams, with a whispered warning from Clint of, "Don't cheat kid." As if, Peter wasn't quite ready for his alter-ego to be out to the public yet. Ned and Peter were on the same team, and when Clint blew his whistle to go, Peter ran up to the line and pushed as many balls back as he could. There was one perk to his Spidey senses- anytime someone aimed at him he would know, and by instinct, he would be able to move out of the way. The game went well, Peter got Flash out of the game, and Ned was able to stay in for most of it. Eventually, it came down to Peter and a boy from the football team, Garrett. Peter was sure he wouldn't lose, but whether he would win was another issue.

Peter's side has a majority of the dodgeballs on it, so if Peter could get one in the right spot, have the other player bend down to pick it up, then he can chuck it at him to win. It was simple, and most anyone could come up with it, but he knew Garrett wouldn't be expecting it. Peter lightly threw a ball, not intending to hit Garrett, and it rolled a few feet behind him. Laughing at Peter's attempt to win, Garrett turned around so his back was to Peter. As soon as Garrett's eyes were off of Peter, he grabbed a ball off the ground and threw it at Garret. Almost in slow-motion, the ball went through the air and landed on Garrett's turned back. He stumbled forwards, not prepared for the force of the ball.

Clint blew his whistle again, calling for the game to stop. There were only five minutes left until they could head back down to the locker rooms, so the older Avenger just lets the class sit around for a little. Clint came over to Peter and slapped his back a few times, being discreet enough no one in the class would question it. "I'm not sure whether or not you were cheating… you were definitely using that Spidey Sense without a doubt."

Peter raised his arms as if it was the obvious thing ever, "Well duh, I can't exactly ignore it. When you have an instinct that tells you whether or not you may be hit with something, you usually want to have it on at all times."

"Trust me, kid, I know. At least you didn't jump onto the ceiling or something," Clint laughed. "That would take some explaining."

"I'll leave that job to you," Peter said, heading down to the locker rooms after his classmates.

"Don't get sassy with me Parker!" Clint called after the teen.

"Whatever Katniss!" Peter shouted back.

They all got changed to go to their 8th-period class, which for Peter happened to be Chemistry. Given that Tony was doing Physics, it was a pretty good chance that Bruce would be doing Chemistry. And hopefully, Bruce wouldn't make a fool out of Peter.

Peter walked up to Chemistry with M.J. and Ned, taking their usual seats near the back. They waved to Banner on the way back, and Peter pulled out his phone to see the spam of chats from when he was in gym. Ned read the chats over Peter's shoulder, still not believing him.

12:53- IronDude: _Waitwait, Cap still hasn't figured out how to change the text noise?_

12:54- IronDude: _I'm sure your class got a kick out of that_

12:57- Capsicle: _Shut it Stark. I'm sorry I'm not a tech genius that graduated MIT at 19._

12:58- IronDude: _It was 17 but whatever. Have you heard from others yet?_

12:59- Capsicle: _Wouldn't they say something here? I haven't had a break yet. Why exactly did we agree to do this again?_

12:59- IronDude: _Idk, something about 'good role models' or something of the sort_

1:00- NatWidow: _I can guarantee you it wasn't for you all being 'good role models'_

1:01- NatWidow: _Honestly, have someone take one look at this and they'll be shocked by how incredibly stupid you all are._

1:01- IronDude: _As it was just pointed out, I graduated MIT at 14. I'm not stupid_

1:01- NatWidow: _Come one someone has to back me up here_

1:02- Katniss: _I don't know guys… Peter seems to be the one with the most common sense here._

1:03- Katniss: _He just beat that Garrett guy at dodgeball._

1:03- IronDude: _That's right, get em Parker_

1:04- NatWidow: _Ok Peter's fine, all the rest of you are lost causes_

1:04- Capsicle: _Would you guys cut it out, I'm trying to teach here, and Stark isn't making it any easier_

1:04- IronDude: _No I won't cut it out, I'll fix it from my phone_

1:05- Capsicle: _How are yo- you know what I don't want to know_

1:18- SpideyBoi: _Love you too Nat 3_

1:18- SpideyBoi: _You all are dorks (Ned doesn't agree but he doesn't spend half of his waking time with you all.)_

1:19: IronDude: _Wow I'm offended now. Cap, you should be good, if you haven't noticed already. I set it to play the entire thing at the same time as the bells, and it changes back to the single line after school gets let out._

1:20- Capsicle: _Gee thanks, just what I always wanted_

1:21- IronDude: _I know, that's why I did it. Hey kid, who do you have next?_

1:21- SpideyBoi: _Bruce, then I have no idea for 9th_

1:22- IronDude: _Hmm… I may take a field trip down the hall to Bruce's class this period_

1:22- SpideyBoi: _Please no_

1:22- Capsicle: _Too late, rest in peace Parker_

Peter groaned and laid his head on the desk. "What's up Peter?" Ned asked, not following along with the most recent texts.

He turned his head and turned to his friend. "Stark is coming down this period. Calling it a 'field trip'. More like another reason to embarrass me," Peter grumbled. Ned laughed in spite of his friend and clapped his back.

"You'll be fine. Besides, he can't do too much without… well… you know," Ned tried to reassure Peter.

"Sush boys, unless you have something interesting going on," Bruce warned them, raising his eyebrows.

"Incoming," is all Peter said, but Bruce understood perfectly well. He reacted in a similar way to Peter, by groaning and throwing his head back.

"So much for that lesson plan," Peter heard Bruce mutter. Sure enough, three minutes later Tony showed up with his Physics class and had them take seats around the room.

"You don't seem too shocked to see me here Banner, finally decide to unmute the group-chat?" Tony teased Bruce as the students were still finding seats.

Bruce scoffed. "There's no way I'm unmuting that chat, and don't you dare hack my phone again. Someone else warned me," he said, nodding his head slightly in Peter's direction.

"Blame him," Tony laughed, "He was the one that mentioned he was here this period. So," Tony lowered his voice, not stupid enough to speak regularly around this many high schoolers, "ready to see Spidey Boy make his own mask?"

"You are truly evil, you know that right?" Bruce asked, shaking his head. "But knowing Parker he'll figure something out by Friday to get us back if we do anything too stupid. Just letting you know."

"Come on, it'll be worth it. Besides, if we get pictures we can tease him even longer about it," Tony begged.

The scientist groaned again but gave in. "Fine, but if he retaliates I'm not helping you get out of it."

"Deal," Tony said grinning. "Alright class, get settled. I'm sure you all are wondering why we came down here. The answer to that is simple; I wanted to." He flashed the class another grin, though Peter saw it differently than everyone else.

"Tony and I are the two main scientists of the Avengers. For obvious reasons, as our reasons for being on the team are self-created, intentionally or not. There is another scientist on the team, but he can't be here today," Bruce continued. Peter was just sitting there frozen. They wouldn't out him… would they? They're his teammates, and it would be low for them to reveal his identity. But was it low enough for Tony Stark was the real question.

"I've been texting him though, and he's sounding like he wants to show up some point this week, so we'll see if that happens," Tony said winking. _NONONONONO_ is the only thought running through Peter's head. Yeah, he might show up as Spider-Man, but there's no way in hell he's not having his mask on during that. And he never mentioned _wanting_ to come. Ever.

"If you had me this morning for Physics already, you know what we're going to do. Essentially it's a meet and greet, you ask us questions, we answer to the best of our knowledge, or what we know we won't be fired if we tell you. Or killed honestly," Tony said with a laugh. Yeah, Peter Parker would kill him if he mentioned anything about Spider-Man, especially Spidey Boy.

Thankfully the class asked questions for the entire period, so Tony didn't have time to pull anything on Peter. Only one person asked about Spider-Man, which was a question about his web shooters and how they worked. Tony didn't say much about it, but then again, the original web formula was made in the very room they were in, except only one person knew that. The class ended quickly enough, and they moved on to their final class. Having no idea who would be teaching Spanish, Peter was surprised to see Sam in the room. They smiled and waved at each other, then Peter went to his seat. Having an idea, he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

2:05- SpideyBoi: _Should I meet you guys somewhere after 9th period since I'm going to the same place as you all? Or should I just swing home like usual?_

2:05- FailSam: _Dude, this chat is crazy just saying._

2:05- FailSam: _But feel free to join us, I think we're meeting in Gym A._

2:05- SpideyBoi: _Sounds good. Also, didn't know you know Spanish Sam_

2:06- FailSam: _That's the thing, I don't. Tony's the only one that has any idea, but you can't put Iron Man not in a science lab._

2:06- IronDude: _Don't worry just have the class ask you questions or do some other Avengers-related thing and you're set for the period._

2:06- SpideyBoi: _Honestly, the only class that we did anything not Avengers related was History, and it was people telling Cap what to talk about. I doubt anyone is expecting much else from this._

With that, Sam stood up. "I'm Sam, or the Falcon, one of the lesser known Avengers. Somehow. I have zero idea about anything Spanish related, so we're not going to do any of that this week," Sam explained walking in front of the desk and clapping his hands together. "So, who has questions for me?"

There were fewer questions for Sam than there were for Tony and Bruce of course, but that didn't mean there wasn't enough. Once there were no more questions they played the 'Who would win' game again. Spider-Man was only brought up once, against Cap again, and everyone but Peter thought Cap would win. Again. The bell didn't come too long after, and Peter lingered behind with Sam, and they walked across the school to the gym.

Tony and Wanda were already there, though Peter was sure Clint was hiding up in the air vents somewhere. Within five minutes the whole gang was there. Tony called Happy and had him bring a larger car than usual since there was eleven of them.

Before long Happy pulled up in the car, and everyone piled in. As soon as the door closed, Peter turned to Natasha. "Really? Just really?" he asked her.

"What did I do this time?" she replied, feigning innocence.

Peter glared at the female spy, "Why'd you have us play that game 4th period?"

"Ohhh that," Nat said grinning. "Just wanted to have a little fun. Besides, some of those combinations were interesting, to say the least."

Everyone else (minus Sam) just looked confused. "What game is this, it sounds irresponsible," Tony chipped in, leaning forward in his seat.

"You could say that," Peter muttered. Only Natasha, Bucky, and Clint were able to hear him, but the later two were still confused as to what the game was.

"I was bored during fourth period so I had the kids in there for study hall play a game where they picked two of you guys and chose which one they thought would win in a fight. Peter had some interesting arguments for some of them," Natasha explained to the rest of the team. Some people nodded in understanding, others still were confused. "My favorite one was Spidey versus Cap, Peter thought he would win, everyone else thought Cap would win."

"That one happened in my class too," Sam added. "Again, Pete thought he would win."

Peter just shook his head at his teammates. "If I remember correctly, I stole your shield quite a bit in Berlin, Cap," the teenager looked over at Steve.

"We don't speak of that event," Steve said, turning to look out the window. Everyone laughed in spite of him.

"What was another pairing?" Tony asked, wanting to know all the details.

"Well… someone put Parker and I against each other," Natasha said slowly. Peter laughed remembering their argument in front of the class. "Of course he thought he would win, and I thought I would win."

"Ohh, that's why the kid was saying 'don't you dare'," Tony finally understood. "I have no idea, but honestly, we should see for ourselves." He was smirking and was for sure going to get video of these fights.

Peter groaned, not wanting to get pulled into a mock fight. "If we must, why not. Tony, you better not get film of any of this," he warned.

"I would never do such a thing," Tony looked offended and put a hand over his arc-reactor. After suspicious looks from everyone, he caved, "Ok I would, but I'll only get the videos of the good stuff. I'm sure you'll want to show the class these?"

"Well… if Nat wins she will want to see it just to prove me wrong, but if I actually win then she'll delete them before they have a chance to be backed up," Peter said, making everyone around them laugh. They pulled up to the Tower and scanned their cards at a secret Avengers back entrance. After agreeing to do the mock fights, the two people involved went to their separate rooms to get their standard uniforms on. Peter's was a lot easier, especially since Tony had designed it to go on with a click of a button.

They all made their way to a training room and took a spot on either side of the room. The rest of the team huddled around the door and walls to both watch and be there in case someone actually got hurt.

"On my count," Steve said, standing in the middle of the room. "Three, two, one, go!" At 'go' the two Avengers headed for each other, dodging punches and throwing them at the other person. At one point Peter had to jump onto the ceiling to avoid being thrown to the ground by Nat.

"Oh come on that's cheating," Nat called up to Peter after he clung to the ceiling.

"Ehh, I wouldn't exactly call it cheating, it's just using what you are able to use," Peter called back. He jumped down, then landing on her shoulders, knocking the spy to the ground. He then used his web-shooters to pin her down and stood up to admire his work. Brushing his hands together like he was wiping dust off of them, he asked, "So, do you believe I would win now?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever kid. Can you get me free of this stuff now?" Nat asked, rolling her eyes. Peter grabbed a few bottles of water off of a shelf and poured it all over Natasha. It caused the webs to disintegrate, while also soaking the spy trapped beneath them. "Was that really necessary?" she asked, spitting water out of her mouth and standing up.

Peter tilted his head and gave her a grin from underneath his mask, "Technically no, but hey, you're up and moving now."

"Don't make me knock you over now," Natasha threatened, turning her body to face the teen.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry," Peter said laughing, though he raised his hands in surrender. Nat gave him a similar grin that Peter had just given her and walked out of the room to go change. Peter followed after her, though he failed to mention to everyone else a muscle spasm in his right shoulder. _It should heal overnight_ was the only thought Peter put into it.


	3. Just Another Day

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I had vacation then a writer's block. Well, I had a block for the ending of this one, not future chapters. Hopefully the length makes up for the wait time. If it isn't clear yet, this is set a few years after Infinity War, and it** _ **did**_ **happen. Before you start going "wait wot" it's after the snap, then everyone is back that got dusted. So it's post A4, assuming everyone lives. Which I doubt will happen but one can dream.**

 **Just putting this out there because I may reference some IW events from here on out.**

 **Other note, they hang out at both the tower and compound in this. It may not make sense but this story doesn't make much sense to start with so.**

* * *

7:31- SpideyBoi: _Jackpot! I found the recording, Nat you have to show it to my class 4th period_

7:31- SpideyBoi: _and if you don't I will_

7:31- NatWidow: _How the hell did you find it, I deleted it six times._

7:31- SpideyBoi: _yeah well you forgot about the other three, including one that goes right to my lab. Oh and Karen recorded it all from my pov_

7:32- NatWidow: _Wait wait wait… right to your lab?! I deleted that one_

7:32- IronDude: _I added two more to his lab for the highly likely event you went around and deleted them all._

7:32- IronDude: _Also Parker, I want a reaction video to this video_

7:32- SpideyBoi: _don't worry, I'm already planning on recording that lol_

Peter looked up from his phone and grinned at Nat's horrified expression. He flashed her a cheesy grin, she returned it with a death glare. The bell for home room rang then, and Natasha took attendance. Not surprisingly, no one was absent. The Avengers being their teachers for a week must have inspired less people to ditch. (Except those few moments where Peter wished he did ditch, but everyone would have noticed right away and dragged him to school. Even more embarrassing.)

English was Thor lecturing the class on Asgard (and his life story), though most people found the whole story, just that; a story. It was interesting though, no one could deny that. The period was almost over, but there was still more, so the prince just said they would continue it tomorrow. Some people looked horrified that they would have to keep listening to him. Peter just grinned; Thor hadn't gotten to Ragnarok yet, and that was sure to entertain most of the class.

Math was Wanda showing off her powers and explaining them. Someone asked if she knew of anyone else with powers like hers and she froze for a moment, before mentioning her brother got powers from the same people, then changing the subject. Everyone understood it was a touchy subject, and silently agreed to not mention it again. Peter on the other hand, spent most of the class wondering how he could get out of Physics. Maybe he could have Wanda put something in his head to convince his body that he was sick, or maybe have him pass out.

Sadly he couldn't think of any excuse that Tony wouldn't call bullshit on and slowly made his way down to the Physics lab again. Tony shot him a grin that had Peter groaning and wanting to shrink down like Hope could, then fly back to the tower. This wasn't going to be fun.

Tony had a new 'game' for the class to play; make your own superhero. They were split into three teams and were told to base their design off of one of three people (Iron Man, Falcon, and of course, Spider-Man). Peter was put in the Spider-Man group, and had no surprise there. He tried his best not to put in any ideas, but also tried to listen for the good ones in case there were any worthwhile to actually add to his suit.

Disappointingly, everything that anyone mentioned was already on the suit, and wasn't anything new or creative. Peter tried telling them some of the things were already on there, but he couldn't mention anything too much or else the group would become suspicious. After that he just gave up and went back to sitting there laughing internally when anyone mentioned a 'new, brilliant idea' which was already on the suit. Personal AI, check (her name was Karen). Instant kill mode, check (Tony was too overprotective). Panic button, check. Permanent webs, check (they were used to attach some of Peter's stuff to the ceiling of his room at the compound).

At the end of the period, Peter volunteered to turn in their list of new ideas. Well, him being Tony Stark he had them put the paper on the desk instead of being handed it. "Everything on here is already on the suit, it's nothing new," Peter muttered to Tony when he turned it in.

"Why didn't you suggest some of those ideas that you had the other day?" Tony asked.

Peter just groaned, "They were suggesting permanent web fluid, I was suggesting web fluid that changed to water when the force lifted off of it, but still held while it had weight pulling on it. Not really in the same realm of ideas."

"Ok fair point kid. Make sure to get me that video next period," Tony grinned, slapping Peter on the back.

"Oh don't worry, I want it too," Peter replied with a similar grin. The teen left the Physics lab and headed to where he knew Nat was waiting, hopefully with the video pulled up.

Though he had hoped, the video wasn't pulled up, and after a silent conversation with the spy, she caved and set up her phone to the projector screen. He sent a small video drone the size and shape of a fly to the front of the room to record the class's reaction. Legal, maybe not, but what was anyone going to do about it?

"Since Spidey Boy," Peter growled at the nickname, "isn't able to come with us Avengers this week, he's been pestering us to tell him what's happened. Someone mentioned the little game we played yesterday, and how only Peter thought he would win in a fight between us. So him being the Jr. Stark he is, wanted to prove you all wrong, and get a video of us fighting," Natasha said, throwing the sarcasm (and bs) around like nothing.

10:26- SpideyBoi: _Is that a bullshit story I hear there?_

10:26- SpideyBoi: _Also, Mini-Stark? What do you all talk about at the tower when I'm here suffering at school?_

10:27- NatWidow: _Shut it Parker_

She hit a button on her phone and the video that they recorded yesterday afternoon started playing on the projector. Part way though when Nat got Peter down to the ground, he subconsciously rubbed his shoulder.

" _Oh come on that's cheating," Natasha in the video was saying, looking up to the ceiling where Spider-Man was._

" _Ehh, I wouldn't exactly call it cheating, it's just using what you are able to use," Peter heard himself say. Luckily his voice was altered through the mask, a new addition to the suit. He jumped down on Natasha and pinned her to the ground with his webs. After soaking her with water, the video ended._

The class sat silent, stunned, then started talking all at once. Some were cheering for Spider-man, others were shocked that the younger Avenger could beat the much older one. Some of his classmates came up to Peter and asked him how he knew Spider-man would win, and all Peter explained was he knew the Avengers from his time being an intern at the Stark Industries Tower, and had seen some of their mock-fights before. It wasn't a lie; they just didn't know that the whole point of him starting the internship there was to be Spider-man. The doing science part came later on when Tony realized Peter was actually really smart and was able to help out around a lab.

Deciding that the video he had was enough, Peter hit a button in his hand and the bug-camera flew back to him. One person noticed it, and as she was both mature and used to bugs in the heat of May in New York, she screamed. Peter just rolled his eyes and grabbed it out of the air, making a show of putting it in a tissue and throwing it away. In reality, it was stuck to the back of his phone, on his homemade popsocket.

The rest of the period was relaxed, and before long Peter was heading to History. When the late bell rang Steve's phone started playing the National Anthem, he only sighed. After that interesting start to the class, they went into the actual lesson. Not surprisingly, most of the class had chosen WWII as one of their time periods, as that was when Captain America got his debut.

So Cap started giving a speech similar to what Thor did; telling about his home and life, then moving onto the things that made him famous. The super soldier avoided talking about too many missions in depth and made sure not to mention the Infinity Stone part of the war. It wasn't public information, and after their own civil war Cap didn't want to get into trouble for mentioning it to a bunch of teenagers.

Eventually, the bell rang again, with Cap's phone going off as well playing the national anthem. Everyone headed to the lunch room, and yet again none of the Avengers showed up. Peter was very grateful for the fact. Unluckily, Flash did come.

"Hey Penis Parker, how come all the Avengers seem to know you so well?" Flash asked standing right behind Peter.

Peter kept his eyes on his food. "Because I have an internship there?" He phrased it as a question, but Flash still didn't believe him.

"Yeah right, how much did you have to pay them in order to pretend to know you?" Flash asked, punching Peter's shoulder.

With that, Peter stood up and had his phone in hand, with Tony's number pulled up. "Want me to call Tony? Or one of the others?" Peter challenged.

"Try the Winter Soldier," Flash replied with a smirk, doubting that Peter would know him.

"Ok then, can't promise he'll answer since, you know, he's from the 30s," Peter said, clicking out of Tony's contact and switching to Bucky's.

He picked up on the fifth ring, "Hello."

"Hey Buck, just someone here who doesn't believe that I have an internship with you all. Doesn't believe I'm 'smart enough with tech' or some shit," Peter said, giving Flash a look.

Flash just looked shocked and grabbed Peter's phone from his hand. "Who is this and why does Parker think you're the Winter Soldier?" Flash demanded.

Bucky growled slightly at the name, still not wanting to deal with what he had done as him. "I'm James Buchanan Barnes, otherwise known as the Winter Soldier, White Wolf, or Bucky. Why the hell would he be thinking I'm anyone else?"

Flash gaped, looking like a fish out of water. "But Parker- how does he even have your number?"

Peter knew Bucky shrugged from wherever he was. "Because he helps with my arm from time to time, so it's useful to be able to call or text him when I need repairs on it," Bucky explained losing patience. Even with his mind healed, a pissed off James Barnes was _not_ someone to mess with.

Flash scoffed, "Yeah sure, like Parker knows enough to help with your arm."

The end of the line went quiet, and ten seconds later Bucky came crashing through the cafeteria doors with Natasha and Wanda behind him. Everyone turned to look at them as they made their way over to Peter, Ned, M.J., and Flash.

"So, want to repeat what you just said?" Bucky challenged Flash.

"Parker doesn't know anything about tech, let alone enough to help with your arm," Flash said, altering his words a little.

Peter could see Wanda moving her fingers around, conjuring the red light that was her signature power. "Want to change your mind about that?" she asked, raising her hand so everyone could see the red electricity sparking in her hand.

"Ma-maybe," Flash stuttered out, and Peter wasn't sure if Flash answered, or Wanda did. After the demonstration in math though Flash knew the extent of Wanda's powers and knew not to mess with her.

Wanda smiled at Flash. "Good choice," she said lowering her hand though, the red light of her magic never disappeared.

"How did Parker even get a job at Stark Industries anyways?" Flash asked. If Peter could manage to get an internship, so could he.

"As I said, he's good with tech," Bucky said, flexing his metal arm. "I'm sure you'll see next period." Crap. Bucky was doing the tech-ed class 7th period, and he was sure going to have Peter show something off. Not to embarrass him, though that would still be a possible outcome.

The older Avengers left the cafeteria then, and Flash hurried away from Peter. How no one had figured out he was Spider-Man yet was a miracle.

* * *

Lunch finished without any other events, and before long everyone was headed off to 7th period. Peter got there fairly early, and Bucky called him up to the front of the room.

"My arm's been weird today, could you take a look at it?" Bucky asked Peter. He tried moving it around, but a strange noise was given off of the usually silent metal arm. Peter sighed and nodded, then assisted Bucky in taking the arm off. People stared at them as they walked in, but Peter turned his back to them. The bell rang then, and Peter stayed hunched over Bucky's arm while the owner of said arm went to greet the class.

"I'm Bucky Barnes, though I'm known as like, five other names as well. Yes, Bucky is a nickname. No, you can't touch my metal arm," Bucky said, looking around the room. A few people looked down disappointed.

"Then what is Peter doing with it right now?" someone in the room asked.

"Because he's fixing it, and I doubt any of you would be able to figure out how it works, let alone be able to fix it. I'm not even sure if I know how it works fully," he explained. "Or even if Stark knows how it works," the super soldier added under his breath. Peter heard the comment and blushed, but kept his head down.

"I don't have anything planned out, and I'm assuming you have projects you're working on?" Bucky asked. The class nodded in response. "Great. I'm here if you need help, though from what the class yesterday said I'm a lot more help than your regular teacher. Just don't kill anyone, or set the building on fire." With that Bucky set the class to retrieve their projects and let them work. There were hushed whispers around the room, but not much else noise apart from the occasional crash of metal or a power tool.

"How's it going kid?" Bucky asked walking up to Peter. He peered over the teen's shoulder to the table where his arm was.

"It's fine, just those magnets Stark keeps sticking to it seems to have done something to it. Never thought a high-tech vibranium arm would be taken down by some simple magnets," Peter mused.

Bucky let out a snort behind him. "Who would have guessed?" Peter looked at the ex-villain.

"Honestly, sounds like something Shuri would have known but forgot to let us know. Or didn't feel like telling us," Peter replied setting down the tool he was holding. He picked up the arm and held it to Bucky's side. The pair strapped it into place. Flexing his hand, Bucky tested out the arm.

"Feels good to me, thanks kid," Bucky said patting Peter on the back with his non-metal arm. "Have to remind Stark not to stick magnets to my arm… again," he added as an afterthought.

Peter laughed quietly. "That would be a good idea. I have my own thing to work on so see you around." He walked to the back of the room and grabbed a box with his project in it, then joined Ned at a back table.

"Dude, that arm is awesome, how come you never mentioned it before?" Ned whispered to Peter as he started unpacking his box.

Peter shrugged, "I didn't make it or anything like that, Shuri did that. I just didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"That big of a dea- who's Shuri?" Ned cut himself off.

"Uhmm, the Princess of Wakanda?" Peter answered as a question. Ned just looked at his friend dumbfounded.

He managed to squeak out, "Princess of Wakanda?!" Peter rolled his eyes at his friend and turned to his project.

"Honestly, T'Challa is an honorary Avenger, you would think I know his family. That and there was a big battle in Wakanda a few years back," Peter explained. "And Shuri is great, she and I often shout Vines at each other confusing all the adults around us."

Ned laughed and looked up from the table. "It's always so weird to hear you refer to them as friend. Also," he lowered his voice so no one around them would hear. "Where haven't you gone with them? There's this rumor going around on the internet that some Avengers left Earth on that floating donut that showed up a few years back."

Peter groaned, pushing the memories back into his head. Having a panic attack in class wouldn't help his cause of keeping his alter-ego a secret. "Please, later. I'd rather not think about that now."

Noticing Peter tensing up, Ned dropped the subject and focused back on his work. Peter took a few deep breaths and he was able to calm himself down. Luckily (or unluckily) he has had numerous similar attacks so he was able to calm himself down during a panic attack. The period after that was uneventful, and before long they were heading up to Chemistry. The pair nodded at Bruce as they entered and Peter pulled out his phone.

1:04- NatWidow: _You all are quiet, you're scaring me_

1:04- SpideyBoi: _was just going to say that_

1:04- SpideyBoi: _also stark quit putting magnets on bucky's arm, i had to fix it for the 3rd time this month._

1:05- FailSam: _Again? Dude how does that thing get messed up by magnets. It's made of vibranium for god's sake._

1:05- SpideyBoi: _that's what i was thinking but apparently vibranium is very magnetic. who would have guessed_

1:06- IronDude: _Shuri probably knew_

1:06- NatWidow: _Yeah, probably. Someone text her and tell her to find a fix for this, it could be a big deal if a sudden mission comes up_

1:06- SpideyBoi: _already did_

1:07- IronDude: _Ok I'll stop putting magnets on his arm. But come on, a world-class assassin's badass metal arm taken down by some basic kitchen magnets? That's kinda lame_

1:07- FailSam: _It really is. But we got class now and we're supposed to be responsible this week so put the phones away_

1:07- IronDude: _Nahh responsibility has never been my thing_

1:07- SpideyBoi: _as if i have bruce and he doesn't care_

1:07- NatWidow: _Since when have you been Mr. Responsible?_

Peter did end up putting his phone away anyways, since Bruce teaching without Tony interrupting could actually be pretty interesting. Sure enough, Bruce talked about radiation, throwing in a few details about the Hulk to entertain the class some amount. Peter had heard some amount of his lecture, but not all of it, so he along with the rest of the class was actually learning about science in the real world. Which was one of the big things his classmates had against school; when would they use half of this stuff after school?

Bruce wrapped up his lecture, the bell rang, and everyone was off to their last class of the day. Peter wasn't sure what to expect from Sam today. He could be on either end of the spectrum; have an actual intelligent discussion with them like the adult he was, similar to Bruce, or pull something on them like Tony.

What happened was a surprisingly pleasant mix of both.

"As I said yesterday, I know no Spanish what-so-ever, so we're going to be doing a little game today, and we'll see how much you all," Sam gestured to the class, "know about the Avengers. Note, I checked with all people that these questions are about and it's all information they are comfortable with you knowing. Basically, it's Jeopardy, but Avengers themed. The categories are Origins, Who-Done-It, Alter-Egos, Original Six, and Newcomers. All questions are either true or false, or you tell me which Avenger it was. Any questions?"

Sam looked around the room, and pointed to Ned who asked, "How are we splitting up for teams?" Sam nodded and clapped his hands together.

"I knew I was forgetting something," he said with a laugh. "There will be four teams, do your best to keep them even. I have a different activity that's similar for tomorrow that you can be with whoever you want." People then looked around at each other, finding friends to be in a group with. "Go ahead, find your team."

It was organized chaos, people walking over to friends, pushing tables together, and calling out across the room for friends. Before long there were four groups, and they were close enough in size that Sam let them be. Peter was on a team with Ned, MJ, and two other girls, Emily and Sydney. He just hoped that him being on a team wouldn't count as cheating, since he knew a lot more than the average person about these people. At least no one would look at him weird when he got all the questions right.

"Everyone, put one person as your spokesperson," Sam called out once everyone had settled down. Everyone in Peter's group looked at MJ and she nodded in defeat. A table over a kid named Connor seemed to had been chosen, as well as Grace and Sarah from the last two groups. "Great, Connor, your group is up first. What category and points do you want?"

"Umm, Origins for 300," Connor decided. Sam nodded and looked down at the notecard he was holding, then started laughing.

"Ironic you should start with this. How did Iron Man get his start? Just a basic 'this this this' is all I need." Connor's group all huddled together and started whispering, though with Peter's extra hearing he could still hear them. Not that he needed to listen to them to know.

A few seconds later Connor looked up at Sam and answered, "He was kidnapped and made it in a cave to escape."

"I'll take that," Sam said, setting down the note card and picking up a piece of chalk. Under "Team 1" that was written on the board, Sam added 300 to their score. "Next up, MJ?"

"Who-Done-It for 500," MJ answered.

Sam whistled and flipped his notecard over. "Getting bigger points I see? Who had the most famous fall off a train?"

"Bucky," Peter whispered to MJ without a second thought. Everyone else in the room was whispering to each other since they had no idea.

"Bucky? Who's that?" MJ whispered back, just as confused as the rest of the class.

"Sorry, Winter Soldier." MJ's face was still lacking understanding. "Cap's friend from the 40s. Just say Bucky," Peter tried to explain, hoping she would just run with it.

Luckily, she did. "Bucky?" MJ answered though it sounded more like a question.

Sam nodded, impressed. "Nice one." He picked the chalk back up and wrote "500" under "Team 2".

"Team three, what do you want?" Sam asked Grace.

"I want Origins for 500," Grace exclaimed, not surprisingly. She was always very energetic in everything she did.

"This one is true or false. Black Widow grew up in the US," Sam read off his card.

"True?" Grace asked after someone in her group whispered to her.

Sam shook his head, "No, she grew up in Russia actually. Romanoff is a very Russian name." He didn't add any points to the board then. "Sarah, what about your team?"

"Alter-Ego's for 200," Sarah replied.

"This is a fairly easy one. Who turns into the Hulk?" Sam asked. There was no need for anyone to whisper on this one.

"Bruce Banner," Sarah answered right away. Sam nodded and wrote 200 under "Team 4"

"Good job," Sam told them.

The game kept going, until MJ decided on, "Alter-Ego's for 600."

Sam had to do his best to keep from laughing at that but ended up letting out a small snort. "What's Spider-Man's alter-ego?" Sam asked, looking at the group. Mostly just Peter though.

Peter's face fell and he sent a glare at Sam. "N-no one knows it," Peter quickly whispered to MJ.

"Are you sure you don't know it? I mean, you seem to know a lot about these people with your internship," MJ replied to Peter, seemingly looking right through him.

Peter sent a look to Ned, then turned back to MJ. "Yes I know who he is but I'm not telling you since he doesn't want it public," he hissed in her ear.

"Ok ok, fine, whatever you say," MJ hissed back, raising her hands in defeat. "He hasn't revealed his identity to the public yet," she said aloud.

The person in question took a deep breath, knowing his secret was kept that way for at least the time being. Sam raised his eyebrows at the answer but nodded anyways. "Correct."

Team 3 ended up winning, with Peter's team (Team 2) coming in second. The winning team got a choice of an Avengers keychain, ones which weren't sold in stores anywhere. Second place got candy, and the last two didn't get anything. Sam assured them all that there would be a chance for everyone to win something later in the week.

The class talked amongst themselves for the last three minutes of the day, before the bell rung. Peter was once again going with the Avengers back up to the compound. The car was filled with random conversations, though Peter was sitting there quietly. Wanda was hearing some of his thoughts, and every so often she would stop mid-sentence and snort quietly.

After the third time, Natasha started to catch on. "Wanda, what's so funny? I'm not hearing anything funny. Well except for someone over here trying to show off. It's not working." She hissed the last sentence at Tony, but everyone could still hear it.

Once everyone calmed down their laughter, Wanda explained. "Just someone here is having some interesting ideas, and I want in on some of them."

Everyone turned to Tony since he was usually the one for having strange ideas. "Not me," Tony said putting his hands up. He looked over at Peter who was trying to have an innocent look on his face but was failing.

"Pete," Tony started. "Your innocent face is terrible. Come on, what's going on kid?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Peter said a little too quickly. Tony just looked at him with his 'I know that's a lie but I'll buy it for the moment' look, and Peter gave him a subtle nod. The only issue being subtle things around the Avengers got picked up on by more than half the group, causing them to burst out in laughter. You can't hide things like that from two spies, two super soldiers, two scientists, and a handful of other trained Avengers.

Peter just groaned and turned to rest his head in his hands. Tony started laughing harder in spite of Peter. Luckily the rest of the ride back to the compound was quiet, so Peter didn't have to deal with his teammates pestering him more than usual. They had their usual Tuesday afternoon training session, which went well enough.

He was able to escape his friends to go to his room for some planning. Peter sat at the desk that he had attached to the ceiling, and grinned. Looks like he didn't need to plan too much after all.


	4. PRANK'T

**An: I don't speak Russian, I hardly understand the alphabet. There's a good chance the translations are incorrect, and I'm sorry in advance for that. The bold text directly after in parentheses is the English translation. I tried my best to get the correct word, but you can't be sure of that at all.**

Wednesday morning was like any other morning at the tower; insanity. For some reason, clothes were flying everywhere, and every so often a bit of food was flung through the air as well. Luckily Tony hadn't messed with their alarms as he liked to do frequently. Even so, Peter was up and about dodging flying objects with assistance from his Spidey Sense. To avoid extra unwanted attention he didn't ride with the Avengers to school, and instead swung into a nearby alley as he usually did.

Peter met Ned at his locker before homeroom to talk about his plan. Ned loved it, but decided that him being in the cafeteria to deter any questions as to where Peter was would be better. Peter understood that, and they went their separate ways to homeroom.

Natasha had an idea as well for a prank, and everyone, Avengers and students alike, were subjected to it. Only Bucky had any idea of what was going on.

She spoke Russian for the entire day.

"Привет **(hi)** ," Natasha greeted walking into the classroom. The class looked at her like she had grown a second head. "Это будет весело **(this will be fun)** ," Nat added with a borderline evil grin, mostly to herself. Peter had picked up on a small amount of the foreign language from Bucky and Nat speaking it around the tower, but he only recognized "Привет". The grin on her face didn't help his overacting mind.

Natasha took attendance as normal, throwing in a Russian accent. When she got to Peter she called out, "маленький паук **(little spider)** ," instead of his name. This was the only other thing he recognized in the language. It was a nickname that Natasha had started calling Peter once he moved into the tower, and it had stuck.

"Here," Peter groaned out, hoping no one in his class knew Russian. No one seemed to have any reaction to what Natasha said beyond the natural confusion of her speaking a different language. Natasha grinned again and continued.

Peter still didn't like that grin. No one that knows her likes that grin.

"English" was yet again "Thor's Life Story", and said god obviously had experience at telling this story. He was quite energetic about it, especially for it being so early in the morning. It interested a decent portion of the class, so it seemed to work in his favor.

Wanda didn't know what to do, even though she was just a few years older than the class itself was. She ended up just letting the class chat and play on their phones for the class period, and she did the same.

When training a few months ago Clint and Wanda had basically figured out a way to communicate telepathically, with Wanda having all of the actual powers. They wanted to keep it between the two of them, but Peter eventually found out about it. More like he also had the idea and Wanda knew it worked already.

Peter repeated a short phrase, picture, or idea over in his head, thinking mostly or only of that thing. Wanda was able to pick up on said thing, then send a response back. They did this today by Peter thinking of what he pictured the physics lab to look like after his prank, and Wanda sending back a thumbs up.

Third period with Tony was nothing special, just continuing to work on their "new and (not) improved" suit designs. Tony was just as annoying, but his lowered amount of pestering Peter made him a little sceptical.

Steve continued his version of World War Two, which kept the class occupied for that period. He finished a bit early, so the class then pestered him about known Avengers missions, which were a surprisingly large number of them. Peter knew of most of these (he even went on a few of them) so he pulled out his phone and messaged Wanda to make sure she had the details. He then sent a similar message to Bucky and Clint, informing them of his plan and asking if they wanted in. Clint was always down for a prank against anyone (except Natasha) and Bucky wanted some revenge on Tony. Then again, who didn't. Both agreed to meet Peter outside of the lab a few minutes into sixth period.

"- Spider-Man?" someone asked, but Peter only caught the end of the question. He looked up naturally at his 'name'.

"He's a good guy, though a lot younger than I thought he would be," Steve answered.

"How old is he?" the same student asked in follow up.

"Young," Steve laughed. "He's the youngest one on the team. I mean, with Thor, Bucky, and I it's pretty easy to be on the young end."

This confused most of the class. "But… you guys don't seem that old," another student piped up.

"Thanks, Clint gets salty sometimes when people say he looks older than me." This caused a reaction out of most of the class, that reaction being laughter. "Buck and I are both one hundred, if you count the years we were frozen. If not, we're in our mid-thirties. Thor is fifteen-hundred years old, so all of the Norse Mythology stuff, that's him. Granted, we got some stuff wrong, like Hela isn't Loki's daughter, but older sister."

Awe filled the room, and Peter just rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of Loki, if Asgardians had similar life spans to humans, he would have been seventeen back when… he happened. One Avenger's younger sister and an almost-Avenger have become quite fond of him when he visits," Cap said the last part doing his best not to send a glance right at Peter. It didn't end up working that well and whispers started going around the room.

"Shuri and Spidey have become friends with Loki yeah, he's pretty chill if you ask me," Peter cut in, glaring at Steve. The super-soldier shot an apologetic glance back at the teen.

The class ended then luckily before anyone had time for more questions, and everyone headed to lunch. Peter almost literally shoved his lunch down his throat and slipped out of the cafeteria a few minutes after the lunch period started to met the group outside of the physics classroom. Wanda unlocked the door with her powers and they all hurried into the lab. He then handed each person a web shooter from his bag.

"It's easy to use. Just point your hand at whatever you want to shoot the web, the press the button in the middle of your hand," Peter explained, demonstrating on a pencil on the teacher's desk. Everyone nodded and split up around the room. Within fifteen minutes, everything was attached to the surface it was on. Pencils, stray papers, folders, organizers, anything sitting out on a surface.

Once that task was finished they paired off to attach the chairs and desks to the ceiling. Peter paired up with Clint, and Wanda with Bucky for this task. He used a new web formula that let him stick the teacher's rolling chair to the wall, but it still was able to roll around.

Wanda didn't have a seventh period class so she stood guard outside of the lab. It worked well since her powers allowed her to do this task without anyone asking many questions.

For gym class Clint managed to pull down some climbing equipment, so the class had fun climbing the various different ropes. They didn't get to do that often so they took the chance when they had it. Peter slipped out to the locker room a few minutes early with a glance at Clint and Ned to change into his Spidey suit and get to the lab.

Peter greeted Wanda as she headed off to her own class, and slipped out of his clothes that he put over his suit. Easily, he jumped to the wall and stuck himself sideways on the teacher's chair. Tony arrived a few minutes later, staring at his phone. It was obviously something important or interesting since he didn't notice everything was gone until he went to sit in his chair, and he fell to the ground instead. He looked around and saw the tables and chairs on the ceiling, along with a spinning, sideways Spiderman on the wall.

"Why is everything upside down? Get out of my chair." At that moment the bell rang releasing everyone from seventh period. "Also, you're supposed to be in class right now. Shoo," Tony said, trying to pull Peter down from the wall. Peter just laughed, and two minutes later students came into the room to see Spider-Man spinning in the chair on the ceiling, with a bright red Tony Stark sitting on one of the desks upside down.

Everyone stood in a mob in the center of the room pointing and whispering. Tony was trying to free himself of the webbing that was attaching him to the desk, but he had no success. One person started to pull out their phone to take a picture, but Tony shut that idea down.

"Don't you dare. Seriously, Cap will never let me hear the end of this if he found out," Tony said. The teenager in question nodded so fast it seemed unnatural, and quickly put away his phone.

"Too late," Peter quipped. As soon as Tony was webbed to the table, he had Karen take a picture and send it in the group chat. Tony's phone had fallen out of his pocket so Peter had naturally webbed it to the wall out of his reach.

Tony whipped his head around and glared at Peter. "Underoos I swear, you'll be kicked out of the lab for a month if you don't put me down. My head is starting to hurt."

"Oh come on, you know Friday likes me too much for you to do that successfully," Peter said with a laugh. Even so, he changed web settings and shot the disintegrating fluid. Right before Tony face planted on the ground, he was turned with another web to his feet. Tony swung back and forth from the web attached to his back.

"Geez kid, why don't you just drop me on my face how 'bout it?" Tony asked sarcastically. Peter just shrugged as he broke off the web and went back to spinning around on the wall. Tony was about to jump up and grab Peter when Bruce walked in with Peter's chemistry class.

"I knew this was going to happen, but still, this is better than I thought it would be," Bruce said through his bought of laughter. This earned the other scientist a glare from Tony in return, which only made him laugh harder. The laughing must have been heard from down the hall, as suddenly Clint jumped out of an air vent outside the room.

"Nice one kid," Clint said walking into the room and giving Peter a high five. The grown man jumped up and grabbed a desk, pulling himself up to sit on the underside of it on the ceiling. He grimaced at touching the chewed up gum stuck there, but got over it quickly.

"See, someone understands what a good prank looks like," Peter said giving a pointed glare to Tony. Even though his glare was lacking any heat, Tony reacted very maturely; he stuck his tongue out at the teen.

"Everyone on this team is a toddler I swear," Bruce said, shaking his head. The classes were still looking around at the heroes in awe, wondering what they did to deserve this experience in their life.

"Who was in on this? I know Brucie was at least some, but who else. I want to know who's asses I need to kick," Tony asked looking up at Peter.

"I want to see you try. Oh wait, we've already seen that and they've kicked your ass," Peter replied sarcastically. Tony looked a bit lost so Peter helped him out. "Bucky and Wanda, Bucky and Wanda dude."

"Yeah I'll pass then," Tony said hurriedly. Even he knew Wanda and Bucky weren't ones you wanted to mess with, even now that they were all on the same team.

"Awee, is the great Tony Stark scawed of someone hawf is age?" Peter mocked.

"You know as damn well as I do that you don't mess with Wanda," Tony shuddered. "But Bucky is literally one hundred years old, a senior citizen. He's twice my age."

"Actually I wouldn't know Wanda since she likes me too much," Peter snickered. "And the only time Bucky has tried to fight me I beat him so... take from that what you will."

"Ok I get it, you have superhuman strength, don't have to rub it in," Tony said walking over to Bruce. They whispered to each other for a few minutes before they turned back to the rest of the classes.

"Since someone here was so helpful and cleared the floor for us, we're going to play a game on the floor," Tony said. He then turned his attention back up to Peter. "You're cleaning this up after school kid."

"And I'll get Wanda to make you help," Peter tossed back. Tony ignored the teen's comment.

Tony had Peter spray the floor with webs that were not unlike mats. Those who wanted to played a modified version of dodge-ball and those who didn't were sitting on the walls talking to friends with the assistance of more webs. The class had fun at least, and Peter got to prank Tony. All in all, it worked out well.

Sam had another Avengers themed game for them to play that day; Avengers Cards Against Humanity. Technically the game wasn't school appropriate, but this pack was made for kids who wanted to play but were still too innocent for the full version. The high schoolers knew about the full version, and most had played it before, but Sam would probably be kicked out if he brought that to school, so here they are. No one wanted to imply something that was too extreme, but Peter wasn't scared to go all out. In fact, a few of the cards he played had actually happened. Like Nat almost killing Clint for putting the milk carton back empty. Or the fact that Captian Freaking America's favorite television show was the Bachelor. (When Sam saw that one he choked on the water he was drinking.)

After school Peter, along with most of the other Avengers, cleaned up the physics lab. Wanda managed to get into Tony's head and had him helping the cleanup. Peter made sure to get pictures for later blackmail usage. With everyone helping it took less than half the time it took to pull the prank, and before long they were all in the car driving back to the tower.

"Shuri!" Peter shouted as he jumped out of the car. Sure enough, said girl was standing there with her older brother.

"Peter!" Shuri shouted back just as enthusiastically. The two instantly ran off whispering and laughing at something the adults knew they would never truly understand.

"Now that they're gone, care to tell us why you're visiting? Not that I mind, I'm just curious," Tony asked T'Challa.

The king chuckled quietly. "Shuri was bored and kept pestering me to let her visit. I came because I knew she would come even if I didn't come with her."

"How long are you staying?" Steve questioned, thinking of their week so far.

"Not sure. I have to get back before too long but it would be nice to have a break. Being king is a difficult task," T'Challa replied with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah, we get it kitty-cat, you're a king. No need to rub it in," Tony retorted. "If you stay until Friday I have an idea to get back at Peter."

T'Challa laughed at the implications. "What prank did he pull this time?" Peter and Shuri were known for their pranks together, and the two adults were always trying to one-up their pranks. So far they had no luck, even when they pulled other Avengers in to help them.

"He webbed all my stuff to the ceiling, webbed me up as well, then had Wanda get into my head to have me help clean it up," Tony deadpanned. T'Challa laughed harder than he was before.

"You can plan your pranks while Peter is at school. I may send Shuri with him to be safe," T'Challa decided.

Tony grimaced slightly. "There may or may not be a slight issue there," he said slowly. T'Challa raised his eyebrows at the other man. "The Avengers are at Peter's school all week."

T'Challa nodded in understanding. "Interesting." The two adults followed the other Avengers into the building, Tony explaining to T'Challa why the Avengers were at a high school for the week.

They plotted some in Tony's lab, every so often hearing screams of laughter from down the hall. Down the hall, the two teens were binge-watching vine compilations. They were speaking along with the video, laughing through it. Shuri brought the Kimoyo Beads that she promised last time she visited, and Peter was ecstatic. It was hard for them to communicate outside of meeting up with each other since their technology didn't line up. Now that would no longer be an issue.

The abilities of the bracelet were vast, and Peter was already thinking of a way to hide a new nano-tech Spidey suit in the bracelet. Shuri quickly assured him it was possible, and even offered to help herself.

"After we get back from school tomorrow we'll do it," Shuri said.

Peter looked up from his wrist where he had put the beads. "'We'?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, 'we'. I want to experience what an American school is like," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"You can't just walk into a school, you realize that right?"

Shuri shrugged and walked out of the lab. "I'm the princess of Wakanda if I have a title like that I want to be able to use it for something. Besides, I already have a backup plan."

"What is this backup plan of yours, exactly?" Peter asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer to his question.

"Don't worry Peter, no one gets injured. At least, no one is injured from this plan. I can't promise anything else," she assured him. The pair headed to the kitchen for a snack. Peter had eaten lunch multiple hours ago, and Shuri had eaten dinner when she left Wakanda, also several hours before. Peter got a selfie with Shuri, sending it to Ned. His friend instantly replied saying Peter needed to introduce him to Shuri, or else something bad would happen to him. Ned wasn't great with threats but Peter understood what he meant perfectly well.

This week might actually end in something better than Peter originally thought.


End file.
